La llave de tu Corazón
by HyugaGirl15
Summary: Sakura es una Universitaria que en las tardes trabaja en una tienda de antigüedades. Un regalo que le hace su jefe cambiara el curso de su vida...


La llave de tu Corazón

Sakura Haruno es una chica de 20 años, estudiante de la universidad en la mañana y en las tardes ayudante en una tienda de antigüedades. Es esbelta y muy bonita; tiene ojos color jade y un extraño, pero hermoso, cabello color rosa.

Una tarde, mientras limpiaba un viejo estante lleno de antigüedades, Sakura encuentra una preciosa caja de música con forma de corazón. La caja estaba hecha de plata; todo el exterior tenía flores dibujadas a relieve sobre el metal e incrustaciones de diamantes. A un costado tenía la abertura de una cerradura. Sakura buscó en todo el estante por la llave que abriría tan preciosa reliquia, pero no tuvo éxito. Entonces se dirigió a donde estaba el dueño de la tienda y preguntó por ella.

-Aaaah, vaya, vaya, vaya. Hace tiempo que no veía este tesoro. Me lo dio mi padre cuando empecé a encargarme de la tienda, y él a su vez la recibió de mi abuelo. Según me contó el día que me la entregó, esta caja de música fue hecha hace muchos años por un joven artesano, el cual la hizo totalmente con sus propias manos para la joven que conquistara su corazón. Por desgracia, enfermó gravemente y murió antes de que pudiera encontrar a la chica indicada. Según la historia, su espíritu reside en la caja d emúsica a la espera de la mujer que robe su corazón.

-Wow, es una historia bella y triste a la vez. ¿Y qué pasó con la llave que abre la caja?

- Es él quien la tiene, él la entregará a la mujer que ame, dice la historia.

-¡Vaya! Si fuera verdad… pero, eso quiere decir que nadie ha oído la canción de esta caja de música.

-Exactamente, es todo un misterio tan grande como su belleza.

-Es magnífica, seguro que debió de poner todo su amor cuando a hizo porque es una artesanía digna de los dioses. ¿Quién hubiera sido la afortunada d eno haber muerto el joven? ¿Eh, Jiraya-sama?

-Dudo que algún día lo sepamos, pero si quieres te puedes quedar con ella. Ha estado en esta tienda por demasiadas décadas, dudo ya que alguien la quiera comprar sin la llave.

-Ji-Jiraya-sama… ¡Arigatou!

-No hay de qué, sólo una cosa, no vuelvas a dejarla olvidada en un estante.

-La pondré al lado de mi cama. Será lo primero y último que vea todos los días

- Me alegro oír eso.

De noche, en casa de los Haruno, Sakura salía del baño después de una larga ducha. Estaba envuelta en su toalla y su cabello estaba mojado. Fue hasta su mesa de noche, donde había dejado la caja de música. La tomó en sus manos y se quedó observando tanta perfección.

-(Soltando un suspiro) ¿Qué chico sería capaz de regalarme algo como esto, hecho con sus propias manos e inspirado por su corazón?-Soltó otro suspiro y fue hasta su armario a buscar qué ponerse.

Como ya se quedaría en casa se puso en un shortcito de mezclilla y una blusita de tirantes azul cielo. Se secó el pelo y bajó a cenar. Después de ver un rato la televisión con su padre subió a su habitación para ya dormir.

Antes de apagar la luz cogió unos instantes en sus manos la plateada antigüedad y quedó analizando cada uno de sus detalles. Le fascinaba esa artesanía, no se cansaba de mirarla y sus deseos por escuchar la misteriosa música iban en aumento cada vez que la observaba. Para acabar con el tormento de querer y no poder develar el misterio, puso la caja en su lugar y apagó la luz antes de acostarse.

Sakura dormía plácidamente sin la menor sospecha de que alguien velaba sus sueños… y no sería la última vez.

**Cap. 2**

El día transcurrió normal para Sakura. La universidad, la tienda de Jiraya-sama y en su casa. Mañana la rutina volvería así que se acostó, pero alguien quedó observándola.

-Es tan hermosa. Ese cabello rosa que le llega a la cintura, sus ojos jade y su nívea piel me son tan hechizantes. Junto con su sencillez y dulzura es capaz de embrujarme. Nunca había conocido una chica así como ella: tierna, buena, trabajadora, romántica e inteligente.

El extraño se acercó a la cama, observó minuciosamente a la chica. La veía como un hermoso tesoro llena de misterios, porque aunque desde hacía tiempo la observaba, nunca pudo hablar con ella. Quería hablar con ella, conocerla normalmente, sin espiarla.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me conozcas sin asustarte del ser que soy? ¿Cómo hacer que me quieras sin temerle a esta condición?

El extraño se fue y la mañana llegó. Sakura despertó con la sensación de que alguien había estado ahí, pero todo seguía en su sitio. Se vistió y fue a la universidad, en la tarde fue la tienda de antigüedades y llegó a casa a la hora de siempre. Esa noche Sakura tenía que terminar un trabajo así que se quedó despierta hasta bien tarde. Mientras hacía el proyecto de la universidad, la chica sintió que había alguien más en la habitación. Miró alrededor pero sólo sus muebles a acompañaban.

A la mañana siguiente, en el colegio, Sakura descubre entre los papeles de su trabajo escolar una nota escrita con una letra sumamente hermosa, hasta parecía escrita por alguien del siglo XVIII.

¨Amada Sakura:

No me conoces, no sé si lo hagas algún día, pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Seguramente te parecerá que te he estado espiando. De cierta manera sí, pero realmente no era mi intención. No puedo callar más lo que siento y disculpa si esta declaración de mi parte te causa perturbación.

Alguien que encontró el amor en tus ojos jade.¨

-¡Dios mío! ¿Quién será este admirador secreto? ¿Cuál será su secreto?- pensó la joven para sus adentros.

El día llegó a sus últimas horas y la ojos de jade llegó a su casa. Subió a su cuarto y en su mesa de noche notó un objeto que antes no estaba ahí. Era una llave plateada con joyas incrustadas. La chica la tomó en sus manos y notó que su diseño y acabado eran similares a los de la caja de música. Se preguntó si sería la llave que abriría el secreto. Tomó la reliquia, que estaba al lado de donde había encontrado la llave, y unió los dos objetos. Encajaban.

La caja se abrió y la chica fue introducida a un mundo desconocido.

Era extraño se encontraba en un lugar donde no la veían ni oían. Quiso apoyarse en una mesa, pero la traspasó. Era como si se encontrara en una habitación donde proyectaban imágenes holográficas. Sintió que alguien hablaba a sus espaldas, se dio vuelta y vio a dos jóvenes. Uno estaba acostado en una rústica cama, como es resto de los muebles y el lugar donde estaba, mientras el otro estaba sentado a los pies del primero. Vestían pobres ropas, que notó, eran de par de siglos atrás. Estaba viendo el pasado, pero ¿por qué?

El chico que estaba acostado comenzó a hablar, con algo de dificultad.

-Hermano, siento que hoy será la última vez que le veré…

-Calla, no diga cosas sin sentido y descanse- lo interrumpió el otro.

-Tengo viruela, sabe bien que no tengo esperanza. Quiero pedirle que cuide mi más valiosa obra artesanal, por favor, hermano… La estaba guardando para la mujer que ganara mi corazón, pero ya que no la encontré en vida se la tendré que entregar después de muerto.

-Estás delirando, se va a recuperar, ya verá pequeño hermano.

-Sabes que no, Itachi, así que por favor haz lo que te pido.

-Lo prometo.

-Gracias- y expiró su último aliento.

Sakura vio algo que el otro joven no vio. El alma del recién fallecido se desprendía de su cuerpo y se instalaba en la valiosa caja de música. De repente todo fue en cámara rápida. Vio cómo la caja pasaba d emano en mano y con ella el espíritu del joven. Todo volvió a velocidad normal para mostrarle a la joven el día que ella por primera vez entró a la tienda de antigüedades para pedir trabajo.

Cuando entró el fantasma que habitaba la caja de música se encontraba al fondo; pero enseguida fue a posarse al lado de la chica cuando la oyó entrar. La observaba con detalle, como analizándola. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Después vio el día que trajo el tesoro a casa y cómo la observaba dormir. Lo último que observó fue el momento en que él pone la llave en su mesa de noche. Después de eso es "regresada" a su cuarto. Miró el reloj y sólo había pasado un minuto.

**Cap. 3**

-Hola- escuchó ella a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio al chico que había creado el hermoso tesoro en forma de corazón. Aunque su imagen era algo translúcida se podía ver u cabello negro rebelde, su tez blanca, su cuerpo vestido con antiguas ropas, su seria boca y sus negros ojos que dejaban ver la tristeza y la soledad que sentía desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sasuke.

-¿Qué fue lo que vi?

-Mi historia, mi "vida" después de la vida.

-¿Tú escribiste la nota? ¿Eres tú quien me espía sin quererlo?

-Sí, al estar atado a la caja de música voy a donde ella va y estoy donde ella está.

-¿Por qué yo?

-La primera vez que entraste a esa tienda oí la música de tu corazón y supe que eras tú quien debía poseerme.

-¿La música de mi corazón?... ¿Es linda?

-Es hermosa, la más hermosa que he oído nunca. Tienes un corazón precioso.- La chica se sonrojó con esto.

-¿Cómo es tu corazón?

-Si abres otra vez la caja conocerás mis sentimientos.

Sakura lo hizo. Esta vez no fue a ningún lado, pero en su pecho sintió un gran sentimiento. ¿Qué era? Sentía AMOR, el inmenso amor que desbordaba del alma de Sasuke y todo era para ella. Sakura cerró el objeto; lo que sintió era más inmenso que los océanos.

-¿Es posible querer así?

-Cuando encuentras a la persona que te completa… es como si cada parte de ti se duplicara, es lo que sentí.

-¿Cómo es la música de tu corazón?- Sasuke se acercó a la chica que sostenía la caja, él cogió el tesoro en sus manos y lo abrió. Se oyó una canción:

Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames,

que estrella del cielo ha de caer para poderte convencer,

que no sienta mi alma sola.

quiero escarparme de este eterno anochecer.

Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran,

pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más.

me sigo preguntando,

porque te sigo amando y dejas desangrando mis heridas.

No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,

pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero

mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos

acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo...

Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados

cuántas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado

no me canso de buscarte, no me importaría arriesgarte

si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte

y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario

le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio

tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano

no he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.

Sigo caminando en el desierto del deseo.

tantas madrugadas me he perdido en el recuerdo,

viviendo el desespero,

muriendo en la tristeza por no ver cambiar ese destino.

No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,

pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero

mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos

acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo.

Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados

cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado

no me canso de buscarte, no me importaría arriesgarte

si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte

y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario

le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio

tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano

no he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.

-Ma-maravillosa- Sakura estaba impresionada.

-¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Me acompañas en el viaje?

-Sí, Sasuke.

El azabache extendió su mano y la de la melena rosa la tomó. Él la acercó y la asió por la cintura. No pudieron resistirse a un beso que los llevó flotando al cielo.

Más tarde la madre de Sakura fue a avisarle que la comida estaba lista; pero al no recibir respuesta de su hija decide entrar. Se encuentra con su hija acostada en la cama con la caja de música en sus brazos abierta. Se acerca a despertarla para descubrir que su hija estaba muerta. De la reliquia que tenía entre sus manos la difunta salía una canción que decía:

(…) Y quiero confesarte

que mi vida eres tú

el ángel de mi guarda

el que me entrega su luz

la que ilumina

el callejón sin salida

la que le ha dado

una esperanza a mi vida. (…)

FIN


End file.
